


We are better together...

by Ash Jackson (Percyjackson_fanno1), Percyjackson_fanno1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjackson_fanno1/pseuds/Ash%20Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjackson_fanno1/pseuds/Percyjackson_fanno1
Summary: I AM NOT GONNA WRITE A DESCRIPTION BECAUSE I THINK I WROTE ENOUGH ON THE INFO CHAPTER SO ENJOY AND HAVE FUN!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 24





	1. INFO CHAPTER!!!

This fanfic is a Draco x Ron x Blaise x Harry fanfic and is R rated which means unless you are 18 or older you are not allowed to read this will be sexual content so please- Just kidding! 

Anyone can read this but I advise the more innocent minded people not to read this because you might not like it so... Yeah. As I said before this is a drarry fanfic (Harry x Draco) but it is more complicated than a fanfic with just two people in one relationship because I am including Blaise and Ron in this so it's more like a Ron X Harry and Blaise x Draco but then there is a twist and BOMB! They- Nah I'm not gonna tell yah because I'm mean that way so yeah, enjoy, have fun and don't come kill me if it is bad. BYYYE!!! :-)


	2. chapter 1: Griffindors and Slytherins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!! Are u excited cause I am!!! Tell me what you think in the comments!!!

The war was over. You know how it went, Harry got rid of the elder wand, defeated Voldermort, Ron kinda started dating Hermione and Ginny dated Harry yah yah . But I'm here to tell you what happened after the war properly. Let's see...

(note: It is very long)

During the first year (these years take place after the war. It will be explained more later)

-Ron found out he was gay ('cause he be staring at certain boys having showers ;) And he is in love with Harry)

-Hermione found out she was lesbian('cause she be staring at certain girls with heart eyes;);) And is in love with luna) 

-Those two broke up and announced to everyone why they did so (besides the parts in brackets obviously)

-Harry and Ginny broke up because Harry announced that he didn't have feelings for her and was gay( he had feelings for Ron)

The Weasley parents not knowing anything about what their children secrets were. ( Ron being gay. They are also homophobic)

During the second year:

-Fred and George making out in front of everyone in Griffindor and the news spreads through the school (they are together now)

-Draco and Blaise have feelings for each other but don't know it (#Obviously)

-Hermione starts dating Luna

-Ginny molesting/harassing Harry and telling him she could make him straight again( Also being a total b*tch!)

-Ron and Harry finally start dating (Yes!)

-Ginny had a heart attack ( which she keeps telling everyone but it was a lie)

During the third year

-Blaise and Draco start dating (FINALLY!!)

-Draco and Harry become close friends (After very secretive events)

-Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise have mixed feelings about each other but ae mostly on friendly terms ( because Ron and Blaise had a connection dring potions class and they couldn't say no to their lovers)

All of the wizards and witches from Harry's year during the war had to repeat 5 years at Hogwarts. Who ever repeated 5 years again are over 18. And lots more!

As I've told you before Harry and Ron are an officially announced couple to Hogwarts. So are Blaise and Draco. Both of the couples hadn't told their parents (or guardians) any of this.

~Time skip ~

On a typical day at Hogwarts for our favorite Griffindors would start with Harry and Ron waking up in the morning...

Harry Potter woke up in the comforting arms of his best friend and lover Ron Weasley. Snuggled up warmly against Ron's chest he sighed and put his head under Ron's chin which woke Ron up from a wonderful dream about food. Harry could feel how Ron tightened his arms around him which signaled him to say good morning.

He lifted his head and pecked Ron on the lips "Good morning Ron, sleep well?" "Mm had a good dream about breakfast" Harry chuckled.

"Really Ron? After our make out session last night you still go to sleep dreaming about food? " Ron groaned," Harry please stop your initiating my morning wood and I don't need that now babe"

"Aww but I love little Ron. He wakes up every time I come close." "And you know exactly why and stop calling my dick little Ron. It gives me nightmares."

"Hmph", Harry pouted " fine, but I hope he's awake later. He has an important job to do"

"Haarry stoop" Ron groaned "Ok, ok I'll stop" Harry giggled "For now anyway. We're gonna be late for breakfast".

"And if our relationship means I have to be late for breakfast, I'm sorry Harry-" Fake crying"-I'm gonna have to break up with you."

Harry laughs" Ron. Shut up and change."

"Alright babe." Harry and Ron got out of bed and did their morning routines and headed down stairs by all the other Griffindors .

"Morning Harry and Ron, had a good nights rest?" Asked Luna sitting on one of the couches with Hermione on her lap reading.

"Yes we did Luna, Thanks. What about you and Hermione?" " he couldn't shut up about this new book she has about some Greek heroes or something" Hermione was so indulged in her book that she didn't hear. Harry giggled and made a nibbling motion to Luna followed by a point to his neck and then Hermione. This signaled Luna to nibble on Hermione's neck. Luna nodded and tried it. She got a result of Hermione making a shocked noise and then moaning really quietly.

"How did you know about that?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. Harry leaned against him.

"Well, Luna, Draco and I were talking about some of the... uh things our lovers have kinks about..." "Seriously Draco again? I bet him and Blaise hardly do anything that interesting or that amazing"

"Ron. I thought we went over this. Draco and Blaise are our friends now. So stop being so unpleasant about it! And well... I really like one of Draco and Blaise's kinks. But it involves handcuffs and spanking and if I remember correctly... I already did the handcuffs part to you. Am I right Ron?" said Harry smirking at Ron's blush.

"Be quiet! Someone might hear". Harry giggled "Fine, let's head down to breakfast but please don't stuff your mouth. You look like a fat chipmunk." "Let's go quickly. I want some delicious bacon right now!" Ron started walking really fast and it felt like they were running all the way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just before they got to the Great Hall they met up with Draco and Blaise who had been making ut softly in a corner.

"Well if it isn't my best friend and his weasel. I thought no pets during school hours except for owls" "Draco, can't you d Ron get along?" Harry pleaded "NO!" They both said.

"Ah well I tried. Hey Blaise, What's up?" He chuckled

"Hey Harry, no It's nothing I was just thinking how I could get Draco to get along with Ron."

"Me too! Maybe I could punish Ron for 3 weeks with a no sex policy." "I don't think that would work since last time you did that on was acting like you betrayed him" 

"Your right. Maybe I could cuff him again?" "Maybe" 

"HEY! Stop talking about us like we're not here both of you! We stopped arguing after we heard Harry say about the no sex for 3 weeks punishment!" said Draco

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Draco is right and Harry I'm begging you please don't do that I wouldn't survive!" Ron pleaded 

"Be quiet both of you! We are about to go inside the Great Hall. Lower your voices!" Blaise said in a husky, stern voice. Suprisingly both Ron and Draco shut up with pouts on their faces, mumbling to each other about how Blaise would be a mean alpha male in yaoi animes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way this an old work from my wattpad account i still have to edit it again!!


End file.
